Reach the stars and Get back here Jones!
by Arthur's dreams
Summary: What you need not know will be told in the end. Everything fell apart, friendship, love and everything is being fixed. How can we go back? Arthur Kirkland, personification of Old England has been fine on his own for 3 million years, but now someone who should not be there is sitting in his kitchen eating his cereal. What happened? And most important, is the Universe flat or round?
1. Welcome to the Zone

The sun rises as a canopy of gold, bright amid the blue, bidding the stars to take their nightly rest. As darkness surrenders, every colour change from tinges of charcoal to a vibrancy. There are days I wonder what we give in return for such gifts of divine magic; perhaps it is our love, perhaps we radiate it into space; perhaps that is our connection to creation beyond the borders of our world, our reality. Perhaps inside I too am gold, a bright flame that burns for another kind. For me, that's a thought as warm as any bright new day, one that tickles my mind as much as my heart.

However, I'm sorry to say but I would rather be in the deepest bloodshed pit than see another disgusting, useless sun rising again. I am not being melodramatic by any chance, but I hate it all. I possibly am the last remaining Scrooge on the Planet and I am glad to do so. Why is everyone so happy, it makes me just want to go to the Swift Tavern and get eaten by that Inn keeper who I swear is a goblin dragon hybrid of some sort but I actually don't give a single care in the world. Just leave me alone, in the one thing that actually matters, my bed. Oh, for the sake of my sanity, I am not being the main character in this fanfiction, I actually want a cuppa. So Good Day, Good Morrow and Goodbye!

So, this is where our story begins, no arguing for the magic of space perhaps you may break a wall or whatever you want. However, there is a story to be told, I do not like lagging around. Excuse, as our Protagonist Arthur Kirkland appears to have been struck in the bad hour of the morning. Perhaps you should find out why, this time, he is being an annoyed grump for no reason because I swear we are not all like that, us English have yet again colonised another planet when the war of the Milky way system completely changed the course of History.

The planet Esconeia, which is a temporary placeholder name, is an earth-like planet in a densely populated solar system with twenty-eight other planets.  
Vinci is about 21.3 times bigger than Earth and its gravity is about 14.69 times that of Earth.  
A single day lasts 31.18 hours and a year lasts 115 days. The planet is made up of 10 continents, which make up 81% of the planet's landmass.  
4 moons orbit the planet and Esconeia itself orbits a red sun in a circular orbit.  
The plant-like organisms on this planet are mostly many types of fungi, but there are a good number of bushes, shrubs and trees as well. Flowers, on the other hand, are almost non-existent, which is hard to tell, as many fungi species can be confused for flowers due to their shapes and colours, especially when looked at from a distance. But not all fungi species are small and colourful, some can reach incredible heights and may on occasion even surpass the height of the local trees.  
Attracting animals to help with pollination and reproduction is usually done with smells and bright colours, but most species on this planet do it a little different. Sound is by far the most preferred way to attract animals and it can lead to some of the most spectacular natural orchestras. Some species let the wind blow between specialized openings which create special sounds. Others produce sound with specialized mechanisms, usually in the form of clapping, which can be compared to how a Venus flytrap catches its prey.

The water plants on this planet are very different from what we're used to on Earth. While they roughly share the same colours, or lack thereof, these plants have developed into mostly flesh-eating species. Almost no aquatic creature is safe, even the bigger ones can sometimes get caught in these death traps. While the intelligent lifeforms on this planet aren't technologically advanced and it's still an uncertain what they know or think they know about the universe, they are quite advanced nonetheless. Their current stage can be compared roughly to that of the late ancient Egyptians, but only in terms of progress. Their societies are completely different, as they tend to live in harmony with one another. This is mostly due to the species lack of strong emotions, which has developed over millions of years without a real natural enemy, besides diseases.

When the War of the Milky way began, we token this planet over, with the help of the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland. All the personifications have been revealed to the public during the ending of the war, and now separating on their own journey as a Nation to rule the seven stars -not the seven seas because that is so last 3 millenniums ago. Also, how are we not all been destroyed yet as a planet, Earth? Aren't we so risky at time, surly we would just explode ourselves into a million pieces? To answer, yes, we did blow ourselves up. Finally, after several million years of suffering from the descendants of the whole Earth King which was thought to be the answer to peace. Turns out never trust a guy with an orange face. However, apparently the Earth was the glitch in the system of the Universe. So fortunate of us, that when we blew up another new Earth was replaced and went through thousands of alternative selves. Think of it this way, your Fandom could have existed one way or another. No wonder from Babylon 5 the Minbari God name of Valen, is in the word 'Valentine'… So the Personifications had enough and moved into space to rule and become greater empires. However, becoming so had destroyed their one key aspect to being the rulers of the Universe- their friendship.

 _"I trusted you!"_

 _"How could you do this to me?!"_

 _"I don't have a choice- I never had!"_

 _"I don't care about you! No one does!"_

 _"I thought we were family?"_

 _"He's dead because of you! That beautiful, handsome, man, who could have a lover and you let him go. All I can see is his bloodred eyes!"_

 _"Well... Have you asked what I felt when I lost my only meaning to not shoot you into thousands of spectacular fireworks. It would be a pretty sight. Maybe my Hero could see them wherever he is._

 _"Your crazed…"_

 _"I can't forgive you"_

 _"JUST LEAVE!"_

With a start, and a rather bad knock to the head on the kitchen counter. Arthur Kirkland remembered.

* * *

 **Due to failing to really get the picture on how really works,I have deleted my first try at this and I would like to thank the people who reviewed it and reminded me how stupid it is to copy and past into a story- especially music lyrics. So I publish this with my own plot, and just use fandom names, few quotes and Hetalia to bring around what I picture with those dear Hetalia characters. The purpose/ of this is not to intend copying but to enjoy writhing fics with my favourite characters in it. Sorry in advance, I'm new budding learner, a early baby bird who tripped over a bug before falling out the tree, hitting it's head and flying of dazed. Metaphor intended.**


	2. Guess who?

Oi! Ay!, How thee glory great of gone past

Treat tis' people with sudden shudders of shock

Must to be here cast now and ever last

The Angels watch with key to thee lock

Predict the future with a frog and lie

Travel with a Doctor you ask, Which one?

Battles rage but with one shot it's a tie

Only a great mind, but peace there is none.

Honey, we have lost our friendship

Love, we have lost our Endearment

Mon Cheri, where is the romance?

Maple, can we restart, where are you?

I am the past, I'll tell you what happened

I am the present, I hand you the gift of Time

I am the Future, you can't see the abandoned

I am you, you are me, we chime.

Was friendship too much to ask?

Grabbing the kitchen counter and pulling himself up, slightly dazed Arthur Kirkland remembered. Shaken like a cat experiencing a thunderstorm, he gazes outside the blue tinted window in deep troubling thought before the last thing he knew was to turn around and see him. That young man. The one he could never forget, but doing so, he now had everything crash and split open in his mind.

"The great and Wonderous Alfred Jones is here to save the day! Sup Iggy," Alfred rested his hand under his chin in a rather cheeky way, one hand holding a spoon to eat the stolen Cereal from the cupboard that Arthur was looking for before hitting his head and raised his eyebrows as if studying the rather torn up Arthur, who at the moment was wearing a grey top and Jeans, his blonde messy hair was darker than usual. However, the most important thing to be note is one rather ugly scar peaking up- from his neck meeting his jaw line- which was definitely not there before. Alfred didn't look too fabulous either- what am I saying he always looks fabulous but for now just a tad bit less than usual. He is wearing a traditional post-apocalypse turned coffee stained coloured top and baggy trousers with a belt buckled with a few loaded guns silver lined and glinting as dangerously as his slightly fractured glasses. Which at the moment were copying the emotion of Arthur which, for any normal person would possibly break feeling all of it at once. He settled for Angry. "Alfred how! What?! This is not even possible. Are you a ghost, because I swear I have a large amount of salt…" Arthur exclaimed ranting in anger and shock?

"I hope you know my name is actually Abraham Lincoln," Alfred replied cheekily.

"You didn't just use Sarcasm on me, did you?" Arthur looked at him with a monotonal voice. "Are you angry?" Alfred hesitantly asked. "WHO WOULDN'T BE ANGRY YOU ATE ALL MY CEREAL AND FAKE YOUR DEATH FOR 7000 BLINKING YEARS!?" "Uh, Sorry?" Alfred could only give in reply.

By the time it was midday, Alfred was successful enough to convince Arthur that he was no ghost but him. Eventually, this was enough to somehow emotionally get Arthur to break into a full fledge tears but still shout at that dumb silly fool, because how he secretly missed the 'Mr. I can not read the atmosphere till the last minute or when I want to but I'm the Hero!". With everything settled only one thing was to be made certain. A request from Alfred.

"Can we re…"

"If you say restart I swear you're a gonnar," Arthur muttered looking at Alfred Annoyed.

"Can we reinstall the Universe?" Alfred changed his sentence quickly.

"If we get arrested, it's your fault"

"Can we reinstall the Universe?"

"You already said…"

A van appears outside, or a space ship, which is up to perspective. There are several eyes piercing at Arthur's. Alfred tosses Arthur a gun and Grins.

"No time to Explain, get in the Van!"

"Is that Francis?"

"Bonjour! ~"


End file.
